Danse indienne
by Raiu-chan
Summary: Sebastian n'est pas là et Ciel s'ennuie. Alors quand il croise Soma qui lui propose d'apprendre la danse indienne, il accepte après beaucoup d'hésitation. L'histoire est mieux que le résumé. ( couple: Agni/Soma et sous-entendus Sebastian/Ciel)


**Disclaimer** : Ils appartiennent tous à Yana Toboso.

**Note** : Une histoire inspiré par une illustration du nouveau scan de kuroshitsuji ( celle de la couverture de ma fic). J'ai donc sauté sur l'occasion pour écrire ce texte. Je suis désolé d'avance si il y a des fautes et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. ^^

* * *

Ciel se pinça l'arrête de nez avec agacement. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit d'accepter la proposition de Soma ? Sebastian était partit faire une rapide course en ville, le laissant pour une fois seul. Il avait profité de cette occasion pour délaisser le tas de papier qui l'attendait sur son bureau. Le jeune comte avait beau se comporter en adulte, il restait un enfant. Et aucun enfant n'aimez faire ses « devoirs » aussi mature fut-il.

En déambulant dans les couloirs, il avait croisé le prince indien dans une tenue des plus... Etranges. Les tissus étaient toujours aussi riche de broderies, de perles et de fils d'ors. Leur beauté étaient indiscutables. Mais ceux-ci ressemblaient à des vêtements de fêtes. Soma portait une sorte de veste blanche et orange. Elle était ouverte et laissait voir son torse. Le pantalon était de la même couleur et était décoré d'une ceintures de pièces cuivrés. L'indien portait diverses ornements tel des colliers, des boucles d'oreilles et des bracelets, aussi bien de poignets que de chevilles. Ses cheveux étaient retenus par une sorte de fin diadème ornait d'un rubis en son centre. Soma était magnifique mais son accoutrement était des plus surprenants pour un anglais tel que Ciel.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais habillé comme ça ?

Le prince lui sourit et se retint pour une fois de câliner le plus jeune.

_Il faut que je m'entraine avec pour ne pas être gêné plus tard.

Ciel haussa un sourcil, se demandant bien quel genre d'entrainement pouvait nécessiter ce genre de vêtements. Comprenant la question muette, Soma s'expliqua :

_ C'est une tenue habituel pour danser dans mon pays.

Il se pencha soudain vers Ciel et souffla d'un ton conspirateur :

_Ne le dis surtout pas à Agni, je veux lui faire une surprise.

_Tu peux bien faire ce que tu veux tant que tu ne mets pas le bazar. Répondit le jeune compte en haussant les épaules.

Il allait partir quand Soma le saisit par le poignet.

_Tu ne veux pas que je t'apprenne quelque pas ? Tu verras c'est mieux que votre danse... Euh... La valse c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

_Je ne crois pas que se soit...

_Je suis sure que ça épaterait ton majordome ! Après tout, tu ne fais jamais rien sans lui. Ça lui ferait une sacré surprise !

Ciel prit l'argument en considération. Sebastian était extrêmement pointilleux surtout pour ses devoirs de jeune comte. Mais il pouvait bien lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas toujours besoin de lui. En plus, n'était-ce pas ça qui plaisait à son démon, qu'il soit imprévisible ? Un petit sourire orna les lèvres de Ciel. Au pire, il pourrait toujours abandonner si c'était ridicule. Il était le comte Phantomphive après tout, il avait une certaine image à respecter.

_Pourquoi pas. Finit-il par dire.

Soma en sautilla presque sur place, heureux que le jeune anglais veuille bien passer un peu de temps avec lui. Ses vêtements cliquetèrent avec ses mouvements, lui rappelant un détail. Le prince regarda Ciel des pieds à la tête avant de l'entrainer avec lui.

_Mais avant, on va s'occuper de ta tenue !

_Hein ? Fit Ciel qui regrettait déjà d'avoir accepté.

Voilà donc une bonne demi-heure que Soma lui apprenait des pas. Le jeune prince n'allait pas trop vite et lui apprenait des mouvements assez simples. Ce qui agaçait plutôt Ciel, s'était ses nouveaux vêtements et l'attitude beaucoup trop... Exubérante de l'indien. Soma débordait beaucoup d'énergie pour lui. Le jeune comte remis la bande de tissus composé de pièces argentés qui lui servait de ceinture. Le pantalon bleu était un peu trop grand et sans elle, le bas glissait. Il avait refusé d'être torse nu et portait donc une sorte de fin débardeur noir. Sa veste bleue et noir était également ouverte, laissant voir ses multiples colliers. A la place de son bandeau, Ciel portait une sorte de bonnet de soie qui cachait son œil. La tenue lui allait très bien et le rendait même adorable. Il avait bien fait de ramener plusieurs vétements avec lui finalement.

Le prince rajusta son diadème avant de se placer à côté de l'anglais. Il lui demanda d'onduler des hanches tout en faisant les mouvements de mains qu'il lui avait appris. Le jeune comte sentit ses joues le chauffer. Il était sûr d'être absolument ridicule. Soma ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant le plus jeune faire. L'anglais se dandinait d'une manière extrêmement maladroite. L'indien se mit en face de Ciel, le stoppant.

_Ne te moque pas de moi. Lança le comte avec une moue boudeuse.

_ Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai vu des débutants pires que toi. Répondit Soma avec un grand sourire.

Ciel croisa les bras, légèrement irrité. Non, ça ne le réconfortait pas de savoir qu'il était à deux doigts du pire. Le prince sembla le voir car il tapota sur l'épaule de l'anglais pour le rassurer.

_Je vais te montrer la danse en entier, tu y arriveras peut-être mieux comme ça.

Le plus jeune haussa les épaules et s'assit sur une chaise dans un coin de la pièce. Soma se plaça au centre et Ciel l'entendit fredonner. N'ayant pas de musique, le prince improvisait. Il ferma les yeux, se tenant parfaitement immobile. Puis, Soma commença à se mouver gracieusement. Des gestes simples qui faisaient tinter ses pièces et perles. Ses cheveux volèrent autours de lui alors qu'il tournait sur lui-même. Les mouvements de bras et de jambes, plus ou moins complexe, s'enchainaient avec fluidité. Ciel parvint difficilement à cacher sa surprise. Le prince dansait très bien quand il ne s'arrêtait pas toutes les deux minutes pour le corriger. Soma se cambra en arrière dans un arc défiant la raison, son torse complétement exposé. Avec un sourire sensuel, l'indien fit glisser ses doigts sur sa poitrine. Malgré lui, Ciel rougit. Quel idée aussi de prendre des positions pareilles !

L'indien termina sa danse, les bras comme prit dans des fils invisibles, la tête penché sur le côté. Le comte faillit taper dans ses mains mais se reprit à la dernière seconde. Malgré tout, il se leva et félicita le prince à sa manière.

_ Tu as plus de talent que je ne le pensais ... Ton serviteur devrait apprécier.

Reprenant son souffle, Soma rabattit ses cheveux en arrière. Il hocha la tête en souriant.

_Merci ! J'espère qu'Agni sera content. C'est pour célébrer le jour de notre rencontre… On fait une petite pose et on recommence ?

Ciel accepta mais appréhendait un peu la suite. Il ne serait jamais capable de se cambrer d'une telle manière ! Mais le comte inspira profondément. Il en avait vu des pires qu'une simple danse ! Et puis, intérieurement, il avait vraiment envie d'y arriver.

Sébastian cherchait son maitre, se demandant où il était passé. Le démon savait qu'il n'avait pas quitté le manoir mais ne l'avait pas trouvé dans son bureau. Le brun soupira. Dès qu'il s'agissait d'éviter ses leçons, le comte possédait un certain talent. Bizarrement, aucun serviteur ne semblait avoir provoqué une catastrophe. Il croisa Agni au même moment qui sortait de la cuisine, Bard le remerciant de l'avoir aidé. Un petit sourire orna les lèvres du démon. Il aurait dû s'en douter, l'indien s'était occupé de tout. Le démon soupira discrètement. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il engagerait bien l'indien. Agni s'inclina légèrement pour le saluer.

_Je sais que vous ne voulez pas que j'aide vos serviteurs mais…

_Ce n'est pas grave. Le coupa gentiment le démon. Au moins ça m'évite du travail supplémentaire.

Le sourire de l'indien disparut tout d'un coup et il sembla se morfondre. Le démon haussa légèrement un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce brusque changement.

_Tout va bien ?

_ Le prince Soma m'a demandé de ne pas l'approcher depuis le début de la journée ! Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai pu faire de mal…

Sébastian le laissa partir dans son monologue. Mais ça l'intriguait. Les deux indiens étaient presque fusionnel et jamais l'un sans l'autre. Que le prince repousse de lui-même son serviteur ne lui ressemblait pas. Agni sembla se reprendre et se frotta l'arrière de la tête, un peu gêné.

_Excusez-moi de vous embêter avec ça. Vous avez surement mieux à faire que de m'entendre me lamenter.

_Vous vous faites des idées. Et si on allait à la recherche de nos deux maitres ? Le mien c'est échappé de son bureau.

_Vous croyez qu'ils sont ensembles ?

Le démon secoua légèrement la tête. Soma agaçait très souvent Ciel alors c'était peu probable. Les deux serviteurs commencèrent à les chercher. Discrètement, Sebastian se laissa guider par son instinct. Après tout, il pouvait retrouver son maitre dès qu'il le voulait. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils entendirent des voix émaner d'une des pièces. C'était la voix du comte et du prince. Sebastian ne put contenir un petit sourire. Son maitre était réellement imprévisible. Les deux serviteurs s'entre-regardèrent et entre-ouvrirent discrètement la porte d'un commun accord.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Murmura Agni qui n'aperçevait qu'une partie de la pièce.

_Ils… Ils dansent. Répondit le démon, n'y croyant pas lui-même.

_Hein ?

L'indien écarquilla les yeux et se pencha un peu plus pour mieux voir. Le prince et le comte étaient côte à côte ayant juste débuté leurs pas. C'était la danse que Soma avait montré à Ciel un peu plus tôt. Mais le comte avait fait des progrès significatifs. Bien sûr, il était loin du niveau du prince. Cependant, Ciel exécutait les mouvements avec une grâce insoupçonné. Soma avait même rajouter des bracelets de chevilles à grelots au comte. Celui-ci avait longuement protesté, trouvant que ça faisait trop. L'indien n'avait rien voulu savoir, prétextant que ça apportait un rythme. Mais la vérité est qu'il trouvait Ciel trop mignon avec. Soma allait moins vite pour rester en cadence avec le plus jeune. Il ferma les yeux avec un fin sourire. Il avait hâte de montrer son cadeau à Agni...

La danse se termina avec un petit arrangement de la part du prince. Au lieu de finir chaque un d'un côté, ils étaient dos à dos. Ciel était un peu essoufflé mais pas au point de faire une crise d'asthme. Il était plutôt fier de lui. Il avait mémorisé tous les pas et ne se dandinait plus comme un dindon. Par contre, il ne se cambrait pas autant que le prince. Pour lui, c'était physiquement impossible. Il avait essayé mais était tombé en arrière. Il sentit soudain les bras de Soma passer autours de son cou. Ciel se tendit et grimaça. Le prince ne pouvait pas rester sérieux plus de trente seconde quand il ne dansait pas.

_Ouah ! Ciel c'était génial !

L'anglais hocha légèrement la tête avant de soupirer.

_Maintenant, je vais me rhabiller. Fit le comte en repoussant le plus vieux.

_ Dommage cette tenue vous allez bien.

La voix bien connus du démon fit sursauter Ciel. Son œil s'écarquilla en voyant Sebastian dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ses joues virèrent au rouge pivoine et il serra les poings.

_La ferme !

_Si vous aviez mis au temps de bonne volonté pour apprendre la valse…

_Je t'ai dit de te taire !

Soma rit jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Agni. Son serviteur avait les larmes aux yeux et semblait très émus. Il avait toujours adoré voir Soma danser tant il était doué. La dernière fois, c'était à la veille de leur départ. Le prince fit la moue. Il ne voulait pas qu'Agni le voit maintenant.

_ Prince Soma, c'était superbe !

_ Mais t'as gâché ta surprise ! S'écria l'indien avec une voix d'enfant indigné.

Agni essuya ses larmes, ne comprenant pas. Le prince s'approcha de lui, tripotant ses colliers.

_Une surprise ? Demanda le serviteur.

_ On est quel jour ? Répondit Soma les mains sur les hanches avec un petit sourire.

Le serviteur se mit à réfléchir, essayant de se souvenir de la date. La réponse le frappa d'un coup et il s'en voulut d'avoir oubliée. Mais, pour sa défense, il n'avait pas souvent regardé les dates depuis qu'il était à Londres. Il s'inclina une bonne centaine de fois devant son maitre.

_Je suis désolé ! Comment j'ai pu oublier une date pareille ? !

_C'est pas grave mais ma surprise est gâché. Soupira Soma. Mais au moins, je me suis bien amusé avec Ciel.

Le jeune comte grommela alors que Sébastian l'avait aidé à se changer. Le démon n'arrêtait pas de le taquiner à propos sa nouvelle souplesse. Qui aurait cru que son jeune maitre n'était pas raide comme une planche ? Cette information pourrait être utile plus tard...

_Cependant, la récréation est terminée et vos leçons vous attendent. J'espère que vous y mettrait autant de cœur. Fit le majordome avec un petit sourire moqueur.

_Sebastian, arrête tout de suite. Siffla le jeune comte qui commençait à partir.

Le démon partit à sa suite, non s'en repensait à l'allure des plus appétissantes de son jeune maitre. Ce genre d'habit lui allait beaucoup trop bien pour son propre intérêt. Et qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de prendre un air aussi sensuel tout à l'heure ? Dès que les deux anglais furent partis, Soma prit Agni dans ses bras. Le serviteur comprit la demanda implicite et l'enlaça à son tour. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, le prince embrassa tendrement son serviteur. Agni répondit au baiser, sa main se perdant dans les cheveux de son maitre. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, une lueur de désir dans les yeux du prince.

_Maintenant qu'on est seul et que tu as déjà vu ma danse, je vais passer à la deuxième partit de la surprise…

* * *

Voila ! Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir =). Au plaisir de vous revoir, see you again !


End file.
